Between Two Worlds
by Viper Maiden
Summary: Sequel to 'Strange Encounters' it's abt Tia facing a new threat to her life by an enemy from Nosgoth...9th chapter's up! enjoy n review!
1. Attack

            **Between Two Worlds**

                                                            **By Vipergal140**

*This story is dedicated to BennyWenny (oooo…) Shut up! (So u r trying to ask for his forgiveness eh?) What *looking innocent*? (Oh come on stop lying to yourself!) Shut up you…*whispers* not now you idiot!!!(Now?) NO! (Now?) Shut up!!! (…) At last!! (No I'm not through with you yet!) ARRRRGGGGGHHHH!!! (NE ways…here it is…*fights with herself*)

"Hello! Earth to Tia! Anyone there?" yelled an annoyed Nathaniel.

"Who? What where?" I said startled. The man approached my desk with a strong grace that made girls eyes look instantly.

His emerald eyes pierced into my gentle hazel eyes. "Don't give me that 'I'm innocent' look! Damn it you're my hit-woman!"

I gave a meek smile and hid the urge to scream. "Is there anything you want, boss?"

He sighed. "First of all, why are you so depressed?" he saw me give him a look and added, "I know something's wrong, Tia…"

"Nothing's wrong, Nathaniel," I said shaking my head slightly. 

"Fine by me," he said dropping it. "I think you can have the day off. Maybe get your head cleared from that last mission."

I smiled, but inside I frowned. "Thanks, boss. I think I need it."

Nathaniel patted my back and left. Sighing I got up and walked away from my computer.

I seriously need to have a rest, I thought. Definitely need a rest.

Carefully I entered the elevator and headed down. My new black Jaguar waited there. In my dreams I always wanted a fast Ferrari or hell even a Lamborghini. Grinning at my wild thoughts I got out. Even with my highly paying dangerous life style I couldn't exactly afford one without people asking me questions. 

"Good night Devil," said the computer. I smiled at Jake's face, but knew too well that he still didn't know about a certain vampire.

Why couldn't I forget him, I wondered. Tia girl, you need a full twenty-four hours of sleep and a bottle of aspirins by your side.

Heading back inside I slipped in an old CD of Evanescence. I had my CD player mode in shuffle. 

The familiar music of 'My Immortal' floated through. The sad slow music easy got my mood into a frenzy of sadness.

_"It is a full moon tonight," I found myself saying. With Raziel's nod, I continued. "I won't forget you, vampire."_

The first line of tears made their way down my cheeks. Making no move to wipe them away, I gently turned the music down.

Independent huh? I mocked myself. Where's that strong 'I don't need a man in my life' girl?

Somewhere else…

"What are you doing now Raziel?" I thought aloud. "What the hell!"

A van skidded and blocked my path. Locals or anyone seldom traveled these routes these days. I backed my car as fast as I could.

What the hell? I thought. Nathaniel! What did you get me into this time?

Going over sixty miles per hour I made sharp turns on the curves. The van being a bit slower and careful was now out of my view.

"Lost them already?" I wondered aloud.

With my luck a roadblock was set up a few yards away. Skidding to a stop I thought about bashing through, until, that is, I realized the spikes waiting my wheels.

"Why me?" I thought. 

I sharply turned my car back and headed head long towards the truck.

"So you wanna play chicken?" I hissed. "Lets play!"

The truck hurled towards me faster than I thought. I knew I was foolish to try this, but I had always ended up winning. Hopefully I'd win this time as well.

Silence fell as my Jaguar and the truck came within ten feet of each other and gaining distance.

The truck hurled away from me after coming nearly five feet away from me. I had kept my eyes shut and opening them again made me realize how much I loved being alive. Stupid, but alive!

I looked back for the last time as I saw the truck crashing into the rails nearly tipping over the cliff. I smiled. I am bad!

I resumed a steady pace of forty-five mph again. I had never heard my heart beat so fast. Well besides that night…I thought grinning.

"So, Angela knows I survived huh?" I thought impishly. "Well, I guess she'll have to do better than that to track me down."

I sped away and headed into a crowded city. Through the streets laid the homeless and the street gangs. Many were well prepared to run if any cops decided to pay them a visit.

"Damn!" I swore as I glanced at my watch. "It's nearly five in the morning! I've been working a full day of twenty hours most likely!"

Yawning I drove past the slums and into a lane where most rich snobs lived. Since last years 'Bomb Tia's House' incident, I had to live with Theresa and her 'stud' of a boyfriend. Seriously he needed to get a life.

Pressing the remote and scanning my eyes I entering the password at the metal gates, I went inside the manor. The stonewalls looked untouched for generations. The wonders a painter could do, I thought snickering as I parked my car in the garage where a black Ferrari and a silver Lamborghini greeted me, along with a motorbike belonging to that ridiculous integrate of a man and beast—

"Who's the integrate of a man and beast?" a voice floated down.

I turned to put on a fake smile for the tall dark featured man at the doorway. "Um, I don't know. Just another pain in the job, Mark."

_Mark_? I thought to myself. Wow, I actually didn't puke out his name this time…I am good.

 I walked past him gently brushing his shoulders and grinning for having myself just done so.

"Theresa?" I called as I got to the main hall. "Where the hell are you?"

After complaining a bit to the tall red haired woman about what happened and getting a "Not again, Tia," as a response, I stalked upstairs to my room upset that she wouldn't pay any real attention.

Of course this place was a heaven of security systems and armed lasers on every door. And when we sleep we shut out every bit of door with metal interiors.

Bullet proof windows and a hell lot of booby traps here and there. Hidden cameras outside and a smart-ass computer…you'd feel safe.

I slipped inside the silk covers of the bed and curled up feeling colder than the room temperature. Suddenly I hoped someone had slept next to me, but the thought turned to a depression as the memory of Raziel came into mind.

"I'm obsessed," I taunted myself as I drifted off into blissful sleep.

"Tia?" a voice drifted down. "Tia? Wake up!"

Strong hands shook me awake. I looked into the worried face of Theresa.

"Your pals paid us a visit," she said frowning. 

"Theresa—" I got up from the bed and pleaded with my eyes.

"No need. Grab some guns and let's party," she said and looked out the window. "Damn woman, what'd you do? There's like a whole army outside!"

"All of Angela's goons," I spat.

Theresa looked dumb struck. "Tia. Those aren't Angela's men."


	2. Capture

Wow…I wasn't expecting that (Nope…wait expecting what?) Nothing…anyways I had some trouble with my Microsoft Word, so I couldn't continue my writing…now thanks to my favorite cousin im back! (Ugh! Anyways, as I was going to ask…I'm a bit confused about this story) Sure…(*ahem* well now that the trouble with the whatever it was—it's back to my horrible story!!!)

"Not Angela's men?" I said. "Wait then who are they?"

Theresa loaded up a shotgun. "No idea, but I'm guessing someone important in the Underground. There are a lot of rookies in the field."

The gunfire was already going off downstairs. One thing about Mark was that he never hesitated about firing at a hostile. That was the only reason I tolerated him. Theresa instantly was by his side firing the shotgun. 

"Stupid idiots!" I thought aloud. "Now you've really pissed me off!"

Grabbing an Uzi and my usual sniper riffle, I headed out in the balcony.

Looking down I took out two patrols with the sniper before they got alert. Immediate fire was the response I gave them back. These men were smarter than Angela's. They didn't infiltrate the garden, where the security lasers were always armed. They were also well armed.

"Who are they?" I thought. Then I was hit near my right arm. A sniper was up on the roof. "Damn you!"

I retreated back inside. Closing the door I took out the crouching idiot that tried to fire at me.

Have to tell Theresa whose these men are working for, I thought rapidly.

"Get out down!" some one said and tackled me from the side as I reached the end of the stairs. A grenade went off a where I had been standing. The force threw us into the other room.

"What the hell?" I said as I got up and saw Mark lying there. "Mark!"

Blood seeped from his clothing. A bullet hole was seen near his temple. I checked for pulse. He was gone. 

He saved my life, I thought. I hated his guts and he saved my life.

With renewed strength I shot every hostile in sight. My finger never leaving the trigger as I made my way through the hallway determined to get to Theresa. Running now, I dashed across the yard with about fifteen men after me. They were wearing bulletproof vests and I was running around in my pajama-like t-shirt and pants. 

"Of all times," I swore, "why now?"

Somehow the yard's plants and ledges turned the field in an obstacle course. A part of me wanted to freak out and panic, but my more reasonable side told me to keep running and dodging them.

This wasn't fair! I thought bitterly. Why now?

Forgetting about Theresa I made my way near the swimming pool where I managed to kill a few patrols. The place was filled with armed henchmen, but who were they?

"Damn!" I cursed as a bullet brushed against my thigh. Turning around I fired.

The one who shot me was dead and the other dodged in inhuman speed.

Wait a sec—inhuman? I couldn't finish my thought as something heavy hit my back.

"Ouch," I groaned. "What the hell?"

I was in a cell. No bindings. A prison bed and toilet lay to my side. There were no windows, but a small vent. The door wasn't barred. In fact, there was no door visible!

"Awake then?" a cold voice slurred. 

I faced a screen with the face of a man I didn't recognize, but his voice seemed…_familiar_.

"Maybe," I mocked trying to tell myself this is a dream and I'm going to wake up any time soon.

The man seemed to be observing me in the silence that followed. My eyes twitched as we made eye contact with one another.

His eyes were unusual amber golden. Then I realized who it was.

"Kain?" I said softly.

The form in the screen shifted and became that of the vampire lord. 

"Such a simple human," he hissed. "Yet, you saw through my guise."

"Okay," I told myself, "this really _is _a dream. You can wake up now, Tia."

"No dream, girl," he chuckled. "You have something I want."

From being confused now I was completely lost. "Um, and that is?"

His face seemed to come out of the screen itself as he looked into my eyes. 

"The Reaver and the location of the third stone."

The screen blanked out, as I was about to ask him what he was talking about. I felt like knocking something down for the hell of it. My anger got the better of me as I sat down and decided to think things over first.

So Nosgoth exists, I thought. It wasn't some wild fantasy dream. I was really there and now I'm back and…

My mind wandered back and forth from Kain to Nosgoth and to the reality that they did not exist.

Wait, what's this about a third stone? I wondered. I don't remember going after stones?

I was suddenly on my back as an earthquake like force hit my chamber. I felt as if the whole room itself was moving. I was being lifted!

"Damn thing!" I cursed as I tried to find how they put me into this room, which seemed to have no entrance or exit whatsoever.

Then I felt something grab onto my wrist. I didn't have the time to even be shocked when I was lifted out of the box like cell I had habited.

"Hello again," a voice floated down to my ears.

In the darkness, I saw two very bright golden eyes. The voice itself made be remain inactive as I heard a pair of wings beat.

I was in the air before I knew what was happening. There was a certain feeling that you felt when you were flying. Especially, when you're the passenger to a very powerful winged vampire. 


	3. Questions

*Batting eyes* Why me?! (*laughing*) why, computer, why?! *resumes crying* (Well as you can tell my stupid computer keeps messing up my files and all, I have a history of viruses in my computer, which I get rid of everyday and its getting annoying. Ah well…) *sobs* I can't do this anymore… (well here's a bit more of the story before my computer crashes again)

"Um, is it possible to land somewhere?" I asked realizing we were flying over water.

"There should be an island—ah here we go," he replied slowing down and lifting me up a bit higher when we landed. 

It was dark out, but I could tell by the little light cast from the moon that we were on a beach.

"Explain," I said as soon as I separated from him.

Raziel gave me a sidelong glance and folded his wings. "Do you want to know?"

"No, I rather be left knowing that I was living my life as normal, if you call my line of work normal, and then I get cast through a damn portal and onto a world where vampires are real and creepy Time Streamers are there to keep this Balance, I guess. Afterwards, some blue thing, while hunting for the Soul Reaver or whatever, chases me around. Then after that I find myself sleeping with a topless winged vampire!" I was running out of breath by now practically yelling at him. "You know what I had to go through when I came back to my world? First I get off work and Kain's thugs chase me around. Second after ditching them, they follow me to where I live. They KILL my best friend's boyfriend! Put me in a exit-less chamber and…"

I couldn't say anything else because he had leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I moved away pushing him and ducking as he reached out. "Look, pal, either explain or take a hike."

Raziel chuckled darkly and for a moment I considered kicking him in the groin or something. 

"Mortal, if I didn't have a soft spot for you I'd have you skinned alive," he said.

I moved further away. "I realized. Well fine, would you_ please _tell me what's going on?"

I wasn't going to break down and start begging, but I didn't think it would have any effect anyways.

Raziel began walking and as if by cue I followed him. His movements were graceful, as panther's and just as deadly it seemed.

"Well?" I pressed on as he suddenly stopped and leaned on a palm tree.

He moved his head back to look at me. "Well what?"

This was getting on my nerves. "Will you or will you not tell me what the hell is going on?"

"What do you want to know?" he said calmly as if my rising anger was nothing new.

I crossed my arms and leered at him. Yea, try the 'look him in the eye' why don't you, Tia, I thought. As if that's going to intimidate him or something!

"I'm going to hurt someone!" I yelled and attacked him and was surprised by how fast he moved to grab me. I was able to move out of his grip as little before he pinned me to the palm tree. His wings went to pin my sides as he removed one hand to hold my cheeks.

His eyes had become a greenish gold and they were mystifying to look at from this distance.

A light kiss, almost a touch, and he pulled back and sighed.

"You should know about this shouldn't you?" he said slowly. "Very well, you know the place where we had gone before? That was an ancient shrine of the vampires before Janos Audron came to existence—"

"Hold up!" I said. "I may have been ignorant in the past, but who the heck is this Janos guy?"

Raziel frowned. "A person I wish I knew more about."

"Meaning…?" 

"He was an ancient winged vampire. And also the guardian of the Reaver, a vampiric blade," he summoned a strange beam of purplish blue light from his arm and the same effect of uneasiness fell over me. "Forever am I bound to this curse."

I blinked realizing just how corny that had sounded. 

"Um, so what about this place you were saying…?" I said noticing how sparks had begun emitting from the blade.

He did a double take from the wraith blade to me. 

"Well, there was that fountain remember?"

I nodded.

"It restores decaying vampires…mainly of Janos' race. The three stones that Kain thought you knew about were there. They were stolen by some outsiders."

I stopped him. "Outsiders? Let me guess, men with funny weapons like the ones I had when we met?"

He nodded.

"Funny suits like vests and all?"

Another nod.

"Great…" I mumbled. "So Angela's men or someone's men from my world had entered yours. Is that it? They stole the damn stones am I correct?"

Again another nod from Raziel and I continue.

"Now you want me to help you find those stones because you have no clue about this city and how my world works am I right or am I right?" repeating the "am I right" usually meant I had something that couldn't be wrong.

"Yes you are," he said drawling on the words as if spitting venom.

I rolled my eyes then sighed dropping my arms. "You know if I wasn't insane I would be very curios to how you got here and—"

"Through the portal you had gone through before," he finished no longer leaning on the palm tree.

"Very well," I sighed. "Let's head off for the nearest place to get stuff."

"That is?" he asked.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," I said calmly yet truthfully. "As I said before, I work for top secret organizations, not by laws of course. I wouldn't work for the government even if they paid me millions of dollars each month—" I stopped. "Well I don't know about that."

He nodded. "Doesn't matter, tell me the location."

*Blinks* I DID IT!! I finished without my computer crashing!! Well thank u pyropigeon for fixing my computer and all…1 word CANDY!! ( -_- ) um…well I'm a tad confused myself about how this story is going and I'm lazy to make changes or edit for that matter so I'm gonna ask u guys to do that for me…cuz see I need caffeine to sustain me…otherwise I'd be asleep by now *snores*


	4. Introducing Raziel

*Types* Yea! Inspiration does wonders for sugar craving maniacs such as me!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!! (*Blinks* ugh, I just woke up, can't you give this a rest?) NEVER!! *Begins to type more* I'm in love with this story *wishes I was actually there instead of Tia* (*ahem* pigeon, if u say a word I'll mull u!) well I kinda changed the genre, cuz I don't think there will be much angst but drama most likely, but lots of action and adventure I'll tell ya that!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LoK characters, but I do own Tia, Jake, Nathaniel, Theresa, Angela and whoever is left that I'm too lazy to say.

It didn't take long for Raziel to fly us over to the wooded area of the city, good old New York City, the great big apple…well it was! The woods had leftover beer cans around them; people had been partying around here. 

"At least the trees still stand," I grumbled wading through bushes trying to find the panel to let me in.

"What on Nosgoth are you screeching for?" Raziel asked.

I jumped as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Trying to find a way in, _milord_. What the hell do you think I was doing?"

He moved back as I shrugged him off. For some reason all this hostility lead me to the fact that he was cute and around him made you do silly things.

"Here we go," I said stepping on a log that felt extremely hollow. I crouched down and began pressing the log. My fingers hit something and a square part of the log opened up to reveal a panel.

Raziel had leaned down to observe what I was doing. "Impressive."

I smiled slyly as I jabbed in the code and eye scanner appeared. Having my eye scanned and being approved, I watched as the ground underneath us began to move.

Jumping back we watched as a staircase revealed itself. 

"One more thing," I said as I stepped on the first step. "Any way you could maybe hide those wings?"

Raziel moved his hands and a second later his wings were gone. Sensing my confusion he explained, "They're just invisible from human eyes."

"I can still see edges and the outline," I said glaring at his back where they wings were hidden.

He cocked his head to one side as I shook mine. 

"Doesn't matter," I hissed realizing I couldn't do anything if that's all he would do about his wings. "This way."

We walked down the staircase, which lead to a room where it scanned for weapons.

"Unidentified intruder!" a machine enhanced voice shrilled through as Raziel past through the scanner. "You have five seconds to identify yourself!"

I press the right code in so the machine gun that was on the far corner of the room wouldn't start firing at him.

"There we go," I sighed. "Maybe Nathaniel would be intrigued by you, Raziel."

"I rather he hadn't," he grumbled as he looked on as I continued to punch in codes in the keypads of about a dozen panels to open the doors.

"What is with all this mess," he hissed. "Why can't we just simply smash through?"

He had been leaning on the wall, but as he straightened I gave him a look that clearly said, "try anything and I'll make you regret it later on".

"There we go," I mumbled then to myself, I have to stop saying that. It's getting old!

The doors slid open and we went inside. The sudden light made us cringe a bit. The several rookies in the field were running about fixing things and moving stuff about. They only glanced once at me with a nod and then stared at Raziel.

I didn't need to tell him to follow me. We were heading down to Nathaniel's office. I was going to clear everything out and get myself out of this situation…and fast.

"Enter," a tired voice said as I knocked.

Usually Nathaniel would look up to see who it was through the camera, but he seemed too out of it tonight. The man needed some serious twenty-four hours of sleep and a cup of coffee.

"Yes, Tia, what is it?" the figure sitting on the chair began. "And you are?"

"No one you would consider knowing anything about," Raziel hissed his tone holding a superiority that made me want to hurt him.

Arching an eyebrow at him, Nathaniel turned to me.

"Someone who's going to help me out of this situation," I answered taking a seat along with Raziel on the two leather chairs facing him.

Nathaniel perked up with a smile that clearly meant, "step out of line and you'll regret it".

Batting my innocently I shrugged.

"Very well," Nathaniel sighed and after a final glance at Raziel, who gave him a look of pure loath. "In case you haven't noticed Theresa is missing. You have gotten out, we had tracked her down with the—" gave Raziel a look, "…signals from her cell phone so right now we have no clue where she is."

Getting the hint I turned to Raziel.

"I had followed Kain through the portal. Evidently I had gotten lost or he had eluded me somehow. Knowing Kain, he would start some kind of an empire for protection's sake," Raziel hissed. "I managed to observe the area where sly humans worked. It seemed something of assassins' jobs. Killing during the night like the undead."

The tone of his voice seemed to take me back a little. There was so much hatred in there that it seemed he was in pain as well. Yet, how he was in control of everything appeared as if it was all an act to disguise how he truly felt.

"You're being rhetorical," I said calmly avoiding his glance.

Nathaniel nodded a bit. "Where did you find Tia?"

Raziel shrugged off the rather rude interruption but replied being completely civilized.

"On an island about two hundred miles southeast of here."

"Wait a second," I said suddenly. "Nosgoth uses miles?"

They stared at me.

"What? I'm just asking!"

"An island? There's a lot of deserted, uncharted islands at that location, in case you haven't realized, considering we're in New York near the coast to be exact," Nathaniel added.

"Mortal, I couldn't care less, I would rather show you, but unfortunately the place was empty after I ravaged through in order to find her," Raziel said.

I blinked then put on a playful smile. "So it wasn't for Kain? It was because of me?"

Nathaniel eyed Raziel then turned to me.

"Tia, you're cutting real close to having your work doubled for you and a—_delay_ in your payments."

I gulped and shut up. Why can't they ever take a joke? I thought bitterly. Damn serious people!

"We should send a search party there. And I still haven't caught your name? Or would you prefer not to be known yet?" Nathaniel asked slowly reaching for the videophone to send for a search party.

"I am called Raziel," he mumbled darkly.

"And I am Nathaniel Hunter. Nice to have finally met you."

Well that was a nice meeting, I thought then realized what Nathaniel had said.

Before anyone can respond, a loud banging on the door followed by a voice yelling. "I found her!"

Jake walked in carrying a map. 

"I found her! She's on an island about a few hundred miles off the harbor. She was seen with about seven men in uniform. She's being held in the docks, boss. And—" he stopped when his eyes fell on Raziel and me. "And…you already know where Tia is."

I smiled. 

"Yes, Jake," sighed Nathaniel. "I'm already sending a search party, but thanks for trying."

Jake seemed hurt, but that left as fast as it had appeared. "As you wish."

He glanced back once at me hinting for me to tell him everything I went through once he had me alone.

"Your room is ready," Nathaniel said turning to Raziel. "I'm taking you're not from around here. So you might as well spend the night here."

Raziel grinned his fangs reflected the room's light. "And your _hospitality_ would be?"

The way he was eyeing me made me far too nervous.

Nathaniel frowned. "You came to the wrong place for that, _vampire_."

Sensing the on coming hostility I decided to get up and hinted Raziel to do the same. Getting up we walked silently past the doors after a nod.

"The room across from yours, Tia," Jake said handing me a key. "We'll talk about Theresa later."

After nodding to Raziel, he left.

"Am I that suspicious looking?" Raziel smirked as I walked him through the corridors and entered an elevator.

"Of course," I smiled. "Who else would wear that awful cape thing? Red of all colors."

He frowned but didn't press about the color. Finally we arrived at his room. 

"This is you room," I said and opened the door for him. I feel like a damned maid! I thought to myself.

As we entered the room, he had shut it and smiled. I had waited for him for so long, missed him for so long, yet now that I had him I didn't feel anything. It was as if I wasn't in the mood, or something. There was no chemistry anymore. There was Jake, but…

"Miss me?" he asked slowly advancing.

What the hell, I thought. Better a two-timer than an unhappy dead vampire.

Reaching out I pulled him to a kiss. I felt him move me to the couch and I let him. As he was about to put his arm up my shirt, the videophone turned on.

"Tia? What the hell? What are you guys doing back there? Huggin' and smoochin' and carrin' on?" said a voice.

Pushing him off I straightened my hair. "Err, hello Baxter. I just showed Raziel to his room."

The sixty-year-old man just perked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Well y'all behave ya hear. Mr. Hunter wants y'all to be up by tomorrow morning. And an' early, missy," he pointed a finger.

"Fine by me, Baxter," I replied.

"And, Mr. Raziel, if ya look in the closet ya shall find some clothing that'll make ya less…um out of place."

Raziel grinned flashing his fangs and making Baxter nervous.

"Well, if y'all need me. I'd be happy ta help ya out," he said.

"That'll be all I guess, Baxter," I said forcing a smile. I'd have to hunt him down and make him 'forget' what had just happened.

After a nod, the phone went dead.

"No point in disabling it," I said. "That thing is connected to the main computers here. there's little privacy unless you're me of course. I would advice you not destroy anything. Stuff here costs a lot. And I am not going to pay for anything you break either."

Sensing that we weren't going to finish what we had started, Raziel began looking around. We made small talk about the room and the Underground.

A bit later I decided to sleep. It had been a hard night and I needed rest. Saying good night to Raziel, I made my way to my room.

After cursing my way through the many locks on my door, which I had custom put in for my own sake, I went inside to find Jake sitting on the bed.

"Hello," he said putting down an old picture of the two of us together at the amusement park about three years ago.

*YEA!!! This chapter's done too!!! *Cheers*…well I'll put that line somewhere as soon as I get more inspiration to write more…right now I'm very tired and I need rest so I'll be back!!! (*Grumbles* great where's that cup of coffee?) Btw I USED THAT LINE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! ( um it's a girl thing I guess) 


	5. 4 My Reviewers

*blinks* YEA!!! IM BACK!!! *waits for ppl to cheer* c'mon you guys I'm not THAT bad!!! *gets coke* CAFFINE!!! (And when I said coke I meant coca cola not coke u know…yea) Well, I'm really tired…I can't write like this (yep I just got my Microsoft Word!!!) *Hugs cousin* well it has been a tiring day…I'm going to write stuff for my reviewers who has commented on my story (*cough* pieces of sh*t*coughs*)

Kaya: Yep…I know I suck…but thanks for pretending to like my stories *sniffs* I CAN DO BETTER! I PROMISE!!!

Jackie: I like your name…it's cool like Kaya…very neat…again THANKS 4 reading this!!!...*ahem* yes well yea…thanks

Bahamut: I know I rock!! *laughs at her own joke which the rest of the world doesn't get* *coughs*necrophilia*coughs* lol yea that's pretty STRONG stuff! *claps*

Aeris: I don't know you...*leers* YOU'RE A SPY AREN'T YOU!?! You work undercover for the cops!!! Yea don't lie to me now!!! Sorry I'm being retarded…thank thee for reading my poor meaningless scribbles which I have written as a past time effort to throw reality out the window like a defenestrated person…yea…

 Pyropigeon: I WUV WOO!!! Even though I know you WUV Raziel more than me!!! Maybe I'll just have to write some really BAD stuff about him and then get my throat slit by every Raziel fan out there…


	6. Strange Feelings

YES I HAVE MY INSPIRATION BACK!!!!....well kinda…expect some drama and some weird and meaningless events taking place. 

"Jake, what are doing in my room?" I asked trying to sound as cold as possible.

Jake sat still and stared up at me from the bed his eyes not leaving the picture. "Something changed you. You haven't been this bitchy in a while—"

"Oh well, being cooped up in a cell isn't much fun, Jake," I said softly but my tone was still deadly.

"Tia, you signed up for this type of thing. Besides its not the first time this happened to you or me. And who the hell was that pretty boy?"

I walked past him to find a towel. "Look I'm going to take a shower now."

Jake sighed and got up. His whole expression seemed to be stressed. Almost as if he was refraining from breaking lose an anger he had held for an eternity yet kept it from showing.

"Alright then," he whispered. "I'll be up in the training room early. If you need me that is…" with that he walked away a bit faster than needed. A shadow had shaded his facial features, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking anymore. 

As he closed the door silently, I felt an emptiness I haven't felt in a while. We had broken up about three months ago, we were still friends and pretty good ones at that. Yet, he was still in a state of jealously over Raziel. 

Raziel? I wondered. Now what am I going to do about him?

Several thoughts had entered my mind. There I had been missing him to an extent where tears had formed, which rarely happened, and now…well now the whole situation was based on something else.

The cold water hit my face and I felt that same sensation of being stalked. Reaching out through the thin curtain I placed my finger tips on my throwing knife.

"Come out," I hissed in the air. The air around me grew colder and I shivered slightly, but refrained from continuing. There were no windows in the whole base, the vents were all that let air in and out and in case of emergencies even those would close up and the oxygen masks would be used.

I turned the water off so I could listen. Only the slow drips of the water falling from my hair were all I could hear. I turned back to resume my shower.

I must be paranoid, I thought.

"Raziel, that is the cruelest looking blade I have ever laid my eyes on, man!" said a tall teenager. His name was Harold and he had just recently joined the crusade of our little band of jolly good murderers.

Raziel had summoned his Reaver. The dark purple gave a deadly light. It felt far stronger than the last time…judging from this distance that is.

They stopped short as I walked up to them. Like a panther awaiting his prey, Raziel leered. The smile he gave me sent shivers down my spine. How those lips hide the deadly fangs. The powerful jaws of doom, I thought with a snicker.

"Ready are we?" a voice floated down. 

"Yes, commander," Harold replied moving away from the presence of Raziel and me.

As the group prepared their check of supplies, I stood calmly waiting for him to speak. 

He never spoke. The silent glance he had given me was the only acknowledgment I had gotten. The raven black hair had shaded Raziel's features and gave him an exotic gothic handsomeness. I had been glaring at the ceiling and hadn't noticed him arch his eyebrows at me.

I looked at him as an answer to his silent question. 

This silent conversation was being monitored by Nathaniel. His stealthy eyes had been following our quick glances and slight looks.

He gave me a nod as I faced him. Nathaniel knew. I know he knows that I know, I thought trying to make myself forget the fact that life here was far different than the void I use to escape to my own world. A world, where reality was left behind and pain was never felt and life was cherished, for only me. 

"Van's ready, boss," the driver of the van yelled through the intercom.

"You heard him. Move out!" Nathaniel said in a commanding voice. "Tia, I put you in charge of this."

I nodded noticing a glare from Harold. Damn sexists, I thought bitterly.

The car shook under the weight of the four men as we boarded the vehicle. Most of the men were already helmeted and their were no name tags, yet I still looked as if there were. 

Jeez, Tia, I thought. We aren't the freaking army or anything!

Raziel looked quite different in a black outfit other than leather. With his chest covered he seemed quite odd. In fact he looked a bit _human. _His eyes, on the other hand, were sharp and deadly and signified his immortality very clearly. As if reading my mind, he turned to stare back at me as I realized I had been staring at his eyes. They were golden to blue then blue to golden. He had turned them white once while fighting with Kain. Something inside me hit me. 

Why am I thinking about him so much? I thought. Its not as if I _love him...is it?_

The vehicle slowed and the men got out to check the area as the driver said something about "we're being followed".

"Commander?" asked Harold.

I nodded. "Search the area. Kill any hostiles Remain undercover, you know the drill!" I shouted. My voice hurt. In fact my throat was rather dry.

I reached for my water flask and quickly took a drink. Raziel and I had remained inside the convoy to make some routes to where we were heading.

"This is an intersection to take us past the communism of the local villages," I said businesslike. "We have to reroute our location past this point and unto the other route."

Raziel nodded. "So the direction would still be south?"

"Yes," I replied making eye contact.

We stared until I comprehended that he was about an inch away from my face.

He turned to lower his lips to mine. His eyes half closed watching my reaction. I leaned closer to accept. Our lips touched briefly.

"This is wrong," I said pulling away. Facing away I turned my attention to the map. We have to search for Theresa! I thought. We can't be here making out! Plus I don't like him! I don't!

"What is it, Tia?" he asked in a tone that signified how arrogant he was. "You don't prefer gentle?"

I gulped. "I don't know what you're on about?" my voice quivered slightly, the atmosphere was getting cooler.

He leaned closer and grabbed my arm to draw me near him. 

All the years of martial arts died there, my strength left as he bit my neck and drew the first line of blood.

"Get off!" I groaned trying to push his arms off me. His strength was more than twice of mine and struggling was near useless.

I felt faint. My blood was leaving me. He was taking my blood. My precious blood…

"Tia?" raziel's voice entered. "Tia!"

I was cradled in his arms. Outside, explosions were set off. Everything was happening so fast. I heard my heart thud in my head. I felt myself being lifted. 

"Tia, I never meant for this to happen," a voice softly floated down. "The thirst took over me. I could not contain myself."

"You…attacked…me?" I choked.

Breathing became harder for me. The smoke made it worse.

Smoke? I wondered. The convoy is on fire?

I couldn't think any more the air around me was swift. I was being carried through the air.

Last thing I remembered was seeing the leathery wings of Raziel being hit by something and then freefalling into the ground below.

*Wipes forehead* all done. Not much really but still I had to write SOMETHING! Well isn't this great I bet you guys are lost? Yeah so am I!


	7. Lost & Found

*Yawns* I'm awake now!!! (And I have homework!) *groans* yea…school…it sucks can't wait to get to college *eyes widen* on second thought…I LOVE HIGHSCHOOL!!! Um yea…at least I have one more paper to go…anyways I know there's been a lot of confusion and I can't really clear it up without giving  the whole plot away…so you guys are going to have to INFER the story…(as in read between the lines)…yea they're not that dumb! (Shut up!)

Slowly my eyes opened. Water hit my knees.

"Oh, now where am I?" I thought aloud. 

Somehow I had been washed ashore. The sort dawn's light was seen. The shadowy clouds floating above me, made me wonder where I was even more, especially when it was going to rain.

Rubbing my sandy legs, I trudged across the barren unknown land. Something told me this place has seen the curse of death. Throughout the air I could smell the scent of battle.

Where am I? I wondered. And where the hell is Raziel?

The sound of distant thunder made me walk a bit faster. The winds picked up speed and now my hair was fanning against my face as if they were dancing. Now I could tell another sound. 

Gunshots.

"Holy sh—" I couldn't finish as something hit me hard against the shoulder.

"Why me?" I groaned waking up yet again. I couldn't remember where I was or who had hit me.

"Tia?" a weak voice spoke.

I tried to see who had spoken my name. But the darkness was too much for my eyes to take.

"Tia?" the voice spoke a bit stronger now. "Is that you?"

From the shadows a slight blue form appeared.

"Raziel?" I inquired. "Raziel, you're…"

"Back into this hollow existence? Yes, I had fallen into the sea. Water is intolerable to my kind," he spoke weakly.

But he wasn't that bad as he would have been earlier. In fact his lower jaw was still intact. 

"Tia? We are being held here by Moebius," his voice failed him. "He has some serum…it shall restore me. But I can not leave this chamber without being fried."

When my eyes finally picked up the little light I could see we were surrounded by water. The murky depth held mystery for the curious of my brain. We were in a hanging cage thing…with wide bars that I would fit through very easily.

"Well? How do I get out of here?" I said shoving myself up to sit down more comfortably. "My arm is hurting like hell."

He chuckled, but it sounded more of a cross between a cough and a choke.

"Um…Ever considered taking care of that lung problem?" I asked carefully getting up.

He didn't seem to _have_ any lungs right now.

"Don't toy with me, now," he hissed coldly. "I must retain my old form. Mainly for your viewing pleasure."

I looked hurt. "But, Raz, I still love you!" my soft chuckles filled the cold air.

"Hurry, human, before I lose my humanity with you!" he hissed gently shoving me at the wide bars.

"Okay, gods to think I even liked you!" I said ignoring the fact that he was a bit more than a corpse right now.

And a blue one at that! I thought.

He sneered. 

I grinned innocently and climbed down to the lower level of the cage. Making my way through the thigh high water, I got to a point where I had to wade.

Then I felt a sting on my leg.

"What the?" I questioned. "AH PIRHANAS!!"

Before a whole bunch would gnaw on my bones I swam top speed to the end. When I reached a level where I was on my knees I began kicking at the fish.

By now my blood was attracting more of them. I could see a large dark fin against the water.

"GO!" I heard the cry from Raziel.

I trudged through the knee high water faster and faster until I reached dry land at last. Through the darkness I bumped into a wall as I ran.

"Ouch!" I mumbled rubbing my shoulder and head.

I could tell that the fin didn't belong to an ordinary shark. Because something bigger was heading my way!

Feeling my way around the wall I quickly found an iron gate. Clanking it open I sprinted my way out to freedom. The smelly room with that sea monster was a bit too much for little me.

"Now what?" I wondered out loud.

Expecting more monsters and who knows what else, I ran my way down the hallway.

I was suddenly stopped in my tracks. This place was a bloody mess. LITERALLY! There were bones and skulls everywhere and piles of body parts and ripped up guts on the ground. The dark crimson and black blood poured the ground.

"My gods, what has happened here?" a voice questioned.

I looked to find myself facing a familiar face. "As if, you didn't know, Kain?"

"Here I come all the way to your world and back in this forsaken land of Nosgoth," he began. 

"Wait, we're in Nosgoth?" I asked.

He nodded he was glaring at me from his greenish golden eyes. 

"So you didn't bring us here?" I asked moving away from him as he approached.

He chuckled. "I had brought Raziel here after he had fallen into the water. As for you? I have no idea how you had gotten here. I had lost Raziel on my way here, to clear your confusion. Some rather crude gentlemen brought him to this…_place_."

"So wait, you didn't bring me here? Then who did?" I asked finally backing against a wall.

"I shall answer that," boomed a voiced after several slashes were administrated on the walls with about forty blades.

"YOU!?" I cried recognizing the mutated form.

*Blinks* I had nothing else to do but write away my life…*sighs*…so much stress…so little time to have a proper life! (*tries comforting other self* CHILL YOU INSANE FREAK! EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT!!! I SHALL KILL HIM IF HE DOES ANYTHING TO YOU!!!) *sniffs*…thanks…*begins talking to the shadows* (that is one messed up teenager!)


	8. Vorador? Vampire?

*Yawns and stretches* ouch, my head hurts…oh yea I'm supposed to continue this thing…*gets upset* YEA!!! WEEKEND!!! NOTHING TO DO BUT WRITE!!! 

"Theresa?" I said calming down a bit. The person we had been trying to find was right here. Expect it wasn't the best friend I used to know.

"What happened to you?"

Theresa, no longer had her human features anymore. Her hair was shabby and wild, her face spiky and dark, she was literally a walking skeleton. Her eyes were white and pupil less. There wasn't any warmth in them. In fact she didn't seem to have any expression seeing me.

"Ah, Tia, how nice to see you again…" she whispered. "I believe you wanted him, Kain?"

I turned towards Kain then back to Theresa. "You haven't answered me!"

The female figure moved a little and I thought I saw a smile forming. "I have been reborn."

"NO!" I yelled as she leaped at me. Her claws were long and lethal as they tried to rake my skin.

 She held me to her and with one clawed hand she turned my neck. 

Something was wrong here. Why was she talking to her as if they knew each other?

"Don't you know who I am?" I tried pleading. "It's me! Theresa?"

Her eyes scanned for memory, but then faded. The little hope died as several creatures dropped from the ceiling. 

Kain stepped forward with the Reaver in his hand. I saw a slight glow emitting from the blade, but I couldn't keep my eyes open as the now changed Theresa clawed at me. 

The claws slashed at my shirt and ripped near my stomach. The nails had dug into my skin. Already bleeding from the wounds given by the fish, I staggered. The smell of blood attracted Kain to glare at me more. He slashed at Theresa and pushed her off me.

For an instance I saw a glint of recognition from her eyes, and then it faded as her body laid in two pieces.

My best friend for ten years…was slashes in two pieces. The pain in her now dead eyes was seen. What has she done to deserve this? My mind must've gone into a state of panic for I was shaking and the blood from my body making into a pool. I was passing out, my body going limp, but my mind staying alert.

"She's awake!" 

Hurried voices past by. I opened my eyes to look around. 

"Where am I?" I asked. "What am I?"

I stared down at myself to see that my body had gone pale and my nails were longer and sharper. No they were claws.

Blinking to this new found form I exhaled. So what was I now?

"You have awakened at last, child," a voice echoed. "My fledglings have told me you were strong willed. My you have lost your life though."

"What are you talking about? And where are you?" I said getting up. I was lying on top of a coffin. Staring bewildered, I frowned.

A figure emerged from the shadows. "I am Vorador."

The creature was green in color and had spikes on his head. Or were those his ears? I couldn't tell. His eyes seemed to change in color from ember brown to golden. His fangs were long and seemed to drip venom.

"Vorador?" I said rolling his name on my tongue. "Interesting…why have you brought me here? And where is Kain? And—"

he chuckled. "For a human who has just turned into a vampire, you have a lot of questions. Hold them for now. First I must show you some things before those my end if to come."

"Your end?" I said forgetting everything I felt a pang of thirst. 

He shook his head and sighed. "You know a little of vampires do you not?"

I blinked. "Yes, but am I one now?"

In my wildest dreams I had always wanted to be what I wasn't. Now I was, and I didn't know what to do. 

"Um, they drink blood, sunlight is a bitch, and are afraid of crosses?"

"You are right about the first two, but the rest are wrong. We do have disadvantages, water, fire, and special magic can affect us. But our advantages too are great. We can teleport, have greater healing, our senses are much stronger and we tend to use the Dark Gifts."

Everything was told in a line of trust. It seemed some information was kept secret only to their—now my kind.

My hair floated down. Silky raven black, the hair itself looked dead.

I breathed. My lungs expanded. I was dead inside I knew. My body was cold. I was dead. 

Vorador turned to face me. "Child, do not be afraid."

It wasn't fear. It was the thought of what I had become. That scared me. So I was immortal? But I was a walking corpse! 

I didn't want this. Rage built and I felt a desire to run.

"Where is Raziel?" I asked trying to stop my dead heart from beating. To my surprise it wasn't beating at all but a little. 

"He is safe." Was all he uttered. "I have brought you dinner. Help yourself and remember to feed well."

"Wait! How am I supposed to…?"

The lust took over as I watched the doors open to let Vorador out and close to keep me in. the room was dark, but I could see everything.

Dinner was a teenage girl shackled to the wall. She was well cleaned and clothed in some rags that welcomed the neck area. My new instincts told me to attack and I followed.

"No!" the screams of the young girl echoed in my head, but I wouldn't stop biting her neck. The warm liquid fire over flowed into my mouth. It was nectar. Sweet yet sour at the same time. Life and death both play a part in everything.

I held the girl as she went limp. Knowing I had killed an innocent.

But I had before but not this innocent…not this _human. Tears of crimson flowed down her cheeks and I licked them off. Tasting the water I spat. _

"It burns!" I hissed and slapped the dead girl. 

Out of rage I tore at her. Ripping out her ribs and spilling her guts on the floor. The scene would've made my stomach heave had I been the same Tia. My eyes went into a state of frenzy and I locked into the door,

Outside I heard gunshots and bodies falling to the ground. I heard screams and I heard hisses. There was a war going on. I didn't know which side I would choose now. This was too much. My senses were high and I locked eyes with the dead girl once more. 

In anger I tore them out with my claws.

After ripping more, I stopped. The noise outside died out.

In silence I heard my breathing. I heard the gentle thuds of my own heart. I smelled the scent of death so close. 

"What have I done…" I whispered gently baking away. "What have I done?"

Knowing nothing about what time period I was in. I ran up to the window and looked outside. The castle walls were high, but I felt I could jump and survive.

The doors bashed open and men in armor flooded in. some were modern day guards in heavy weaponry. Before the Uzis went off, I leaped out.

Landing in the open field. I ran away from the shot still fired upon. I ran faster than I could imagine any human can. Like flying, I sprinted my way. Into the unknown, I knew neither where I was heading nor who I was anymore.

      Yay! I have completed it! Yay! Oh oops. Sorry it took so long. My exams are starting and this is what I have done. Well I'm done I guess. I will be okay in a few days. I promise to continue and I'm having some internet issues so my chapters seem to get lost. *waves* thanks for reviewing I know I'm kinda slow here. Ok my parents are yelling have to run…bye! I will continue faster I promise! *runs off*


	9. Raziel's Back & Kain Is Too

*Blinks and waves vigorously* Long time huh? Thank you! All my lovely reviewers…hopefully you are still with me! I am continuing…yes I know I was away for a LONG time. But I assure you I will continue on everything. 

"Maybe I need to sit down," I said talking to myself.

I had wandered aimlessly into the woods hoping I would somehow find Raziel. Or more him find me. 

"You enjoy talking to yourself?" said a voice.

I glanced up to watch Kain. 

"Know what, I am not even going to ask how you found me. Is Raziel alright?" I said not bothering to get up or make eye contact.

"Well, I come all this way to hear about Raziel…he is fine. He is on his way to you. Seems to be…that I found one of his weaknesses," he drawled edging closer.

His tall frame came into full view.

"Um, if that is supposed to imply that I should be that weakness…then I guess you're wrong."

He arched an eyebrow. 

"Look, all I want right now is to go back to my world. Or more, how about turning me back into a human."

he laughed. "Ah yes, you are no longer a mortal now. I keep forgetting. Such power from one so young."

He was circling me now. 

"What? Are you too old?" I said smiling.

"I am old. It is true. I am ancient compared to your life cycle, Tia," he said slowly.

Why must I get myself into things like this? I wondered.

He kept circling then I saw a flash of blade as it hit where my feet were a second ago. He blinked and I rose. I was much shorter than he was so I guess I wasn't very intimidating.

"You think Raziel would do your bidding by attacking me?" I said.

I stopped when I realized how dark my voice sounded.

"Vorador is responsible for this," he mused. "No matter. He will be gone in a few hours."

I didn't have time to evade the attacks he threw at me. in fact I was far too slow for the swift movements he made. He made an upper cut with the hilt of the Reaver and I was thrown back against a tree.

I made no move to get back up as I felt the sharpness of the Reaver press against my throat.

"So, your plan is to kill me right? Then why don't you go right ahead!" I hissed.

Kain drew back and as he was about to make that final plunge a blue force hit him.

Don't ask how he got here, Tia, I told myself. You're already in to much confusion.

I saw Raziel walk up offering a hand. 

"He's gone?" I said.

"He's gone," he nodded.

"You're back to your old form, I see," I said nodding back.

Raziel shrugged and twisted his arms.

The wings on his back grew and his flesh reappeared. His skin remained a bluish white. 

"Or not…so you learned to shirt between forms?"

"Intriguing isn't it?" he said. "So, girl, you are no longer human?"

"Yea, yea, yea," I said punching his shoulder. "I'm thirsty. You have to guide me into…._feedings_."

he smiled flashing his now extended fangs.

I smiled back and realized my own fangs had extended.

"I can get used to being your guide," he said softly. "Now, don't get on my nerves like you had before."

I gave a small hurt expression. Our behavior was like as if we had known one another for years and not a few weeks.

"so, what's for dinner?" I asked licking my fangs.

he raised a finger and then smiled. "Let's head for a town. There's some good maids we can dine on."

The way he had said 'we' instead of 'me' was rare. I had no idea Raziel would ever have a well…sidekick of a sort. I guess because I am a vampire now.

"We are flying," he stated and grabbed me around the waist and lifted off. 

"You know in my world the law of physics and such would never allow such acts of flying like this!" I declared.

"This is Nosgoth, milady," he laughed. "We have very little laws of physics here."

_This is going to be a very interesting beginning of a new life,_ I thought as we flew.

Whew! All done. Next chapter won't take long I promise. No, I am not going to make you wait like five months for you to read this again. I will continue don't worry. Keep reviewing though…I might end up giving it up if you guys don't review. *pouts* 


End file.
